The Glass City
by JenniferIsces
Summary: An infinite glass city made of Windows, Mirrors, and Doorways. You think you see someone, and you run towards it; only to find that it was just a reflection, but you know they're there, somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

So for any of you that know, I was originally going to post a different work called Harmonious Noise, I just decided that I was going to make the plot the more complex, so it's a work in progress at the moment, but it will be posted so keep an eye out for that one too. Its not the only thing im working on either, I have 2 other ideas next to those that im working on as well, so as you can see I'm gonna be really busy.  
>Im gonna do a lot of updating of Tumblr so don't be afraid to go follow me, I'll post teasers, updates, and fanart and I'd love to see your guys fanart as well, and any thoughts, ideas, or prompts. :) follow me at -<br>Im giving each story it's own update date so this one is updated on Tuesday.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Enter unto the City<p>

Glass, Windows, and Doorways, that is what makes up this infinite City. Humans are not the beings they once were, with no need for sleep, food, or speech they have all trapped themselves in their own minds and have become prisoners inside these walls. At least I have.

It is disorienting in the City, do you see a reflection or the other side through a Window? Is that a Doorway or a room of Mirrors?

It is no longer startling to see my face everywhere, I have gotten quiet familiar with it, and with each passing moment I find myself growing sicker and sicker of the dead ice blue eyes that stare back at me from every side.

I have no memories of anything besides the walls around me, and all I know is all that there is. I'm sure that in a world like this there is much I don't know, but is there anything that lies outside these walls? I'm I the only one who roams these corridors and prays to see a different face? Is there anyone else at all, a God or a Devil even? Maybe this is a punishment I have received, but I do not know for what I could receive a punishment of one like this.

I wonder how long I have wandered in this place, the light never changes and nothing new occurs, this is all I have had but is it all I have ever know? I have flashes of colors in my memories, greens sloping upwards meeting a bright array around a yellow sphere, meadows meeting a gorgeous sunset. Why do I have this? Where did it come from? Is it something that I have conjured up or is it something I have seen, oh by the silence that surrounds me I wish it to be the latter. I have seen colors before, this place is full of random colored lights, in hues I know and do not know, I thought of naming them but that did not seem right, for it could have a name and who am I to rename it?

There are many different pathways in this place. I feel the need to think about where I'm going from time to time, for a long while I traveled in one direction but I never came to an end, sometimes I try different ways or patterns, always taking the right path, or two rights and a left, or left then right, or left for five turns then a right, I have tired an infinite number of possibilities and I haven't found anyone, anything, or any way out.

Presently, I am sitting on the ground; doing nothing of any particular sort, tracing lines in the air. A straight line vertically and a line stretching out at the bottom to the right horizontality, another vertical line but this time with three horizontal lines at the top, bottom, and mid points of the line; an upside-down cone and then a single vertical line. I can't help but wonder what it means. It's one of many mysteries in this place, one that I hope to someday solve and understand.

I have gotten tired of walking, maybe I'll just lie down and close my eyes, maybe in the blackness ill find some peace.

* * *

><p>He was writing his own name. LEVI<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There are so many oxymoron's in this thing it's not even funny. and im hoping ill be able to start making the chapters longer too.  
>and that's all im saying.<br>I hope you guys enjoy! :)

P.s. For those who do not know what an oxymoron is, it's where two words contradict themselves Ex - the ice was as hot as fire.

Okay, now enjoy. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Another Face<p>

There is no peace in a world such as this. The chaos lives in your mind, thrives on the silence, and gorges itself on the monotones of your memories. I have no emotions; the face I have has always been and always will be blank. I wonder if there are other things that this face can do, it shows nothing but the ice I have in my eyes.

I know there are no openings in this place but even still, when I turn into certain passages I fill drafts of cool winds. They come from nowhere; I have followed the winds before, they do not have a starting or ending point same as everything in this place.

Even if I am a husk, even though I know no emotions, I still hope. As foolish as it is, hope is the only thing that picks me up of the floor and allows me to continue. Hope is the only thing that makes me keep checking the mirrors for reflections other than mine, the only thing that lets me approach another turn and believe that maybe someone may be behind it. Hope is the only thing I have.

I continued walking after my momentary stop, because it was momentary and it is of no significance. All my life I have walked, to stop and sit, to close my eyes; it is nothing compared to the unstopping velocity of this place. There is nothing that changes in this ever-changing world, I hope to one day find the epicenter, maybe there I will find the answers I look for.

I take in my surroundings, five Mirrors, three Windows, and stretching my hand out, one Doorway. I stand back considering; and that's when I see it, green eyes, and brown hair. Another face.

I stared, how long had it been since I had seen another face? His face was most definitely not like mine, longer with prominent cheek bones, it had no ware. He looked young. He looked much younger than me, you could see the age in my face, but I could not remember all those years, or they simply went by to fast in this timeless place.

He's walking, more of him moves into the mirror, and keeps going. I run after him, turning, trying to keep him in view, but he's gone. No, he can't be. I have to keep moving, I have to find him, I have to see him for real. There is someone else here. Really? Can it be?

Or is it all in my head? I stopped short at the thought of that. Is it really in my head?

If it's all in my head, how can I survive if I don't see him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, im sorry this has such a late update, I have family over and I haven't been able to do anything :P

So things are picking up! I'm really surprised with how well this is doing cause it's such a weird idea but thanks everyone for the kudos and comments and please come back for more. :) because of additional popularity I will know be tracking my fic stuff so if you make anything please tag it with #fic: the glass city or #fic: TGC, I will also be using them so if there's something you want to find, you can search for it. :)

I was writing this new chapter and I realized that I never really thought about what the would be warring, ;) so I went out and found something. I've posted it on my tumblr so you guys can go see if your curious. :) it's also tagged.

Here's the link -

Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chase<p>

I've seen him, another person; a boy. I know not if he is but something from my imagination, but if he isn't, I will find him. I chase, running down hall after hall. I see him in the reflective surfaces now and then; this is what fuels my chase. To find him, to have someone else here, to have all this not be in my head; I have to make it true.

If I ever had some sort of orientation in this place, it is completely lost now. All I look for is that boy, the boy with living sunshine behind his green eyes. He has been engraved into my sight; I know I will never forget his face even if I never find him. The first person I have ever seen besides myself, I will find him.

I reach another junction, stopping to look carefully down each path, checking the mirrors for his unforgettable face. I see a flash of white cloth and I ran down the path till I see more of him, his face stares back at me, and I know he see me. He presses his hand up against the Window, and I place mine over his. If only I could touch him, to feel him, then I would know he's real.

I stare at him, and he stares at me, and I see just how different we are. Where I am pale, he is flushed; where I am dark, he is shinning; and where I am cold, he is the sun. He is taller than I thought, and softer, he does not have rough and hard edges like me. He is young, but he is a man; I know this because his eyes harden, they are no longer orbs of sun, they are disks of metal.

His hand pulls back and he punches the Window, again and again he hits it but makes no sort of mark on it. He looks around, then back to me, and his eyes soften again. Even still his eyes no longer hold the sun, they darken and turn from green to...something, and it is a color I have no name for. Again he looks around and with one last futile hit to the Window, he is gone.

My heart leaps into my throat and it is me hitting the Window this time, and it is me who is looking for some way across. Do I run the same way he did, or do I wait? Either way one of us will get lost. He is lost to me already.

I rest my head against the Window wishing it could have been a Doorway.

My body losses its fight and I fall to my knees, my hand slides down the wall and drops at my side. He was there; he was right in front of me. There is someone else here, in this place I've always called my own personal hell; but why now? Why is there a boy who just now appears? Has he always been here, did he just appear, or is my mind simply coping with its solitary?

My solitary, how long have I been alone? It's the one thing I could count on in this place, never knowing another, never seeing anything but the reflections. Now that he is here, what am I suppose to do? Well find him, of course, but what then?

I have never known anything like him and have never encountered anyone else. What is to happen to the two of us? Do we escape? There is no way. Do we live with each other and simply wander till we die? I don't want to die in this place. What do I want; to escape? Where would we go, what is the world outside like, is there even an 'outside,' will we die out there? There are so many questions, what are we suppose to do to face them?

I liked the sound of that, 'we' instead of 'I,' I had used it subconsciously; it was a different feeling, almost… a happy one. I may not have many answers but I know my first step.

To make that 'we' permanent.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, early update! im really happy it could be, I had a really hard time writing this chapter but I started writing late last night and FINALLY got a groove going, and I finished it up this morning! :)

I think this will be my favorite chapter but im not gonna ruin nothin'. :)

and no Levi is not Completely Naked. ;D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Together<p>

I take a deep breath and steady myself. Composed, I stand to look through the Window. _This is not a dream. _If it was then I'd say I was going crazy rather than dreaming.

I don't see him on the other side; I only see a reflection of myself, my wretched face. It doesn't belong in front of me anymore, he does. His face, it's the only thing I want to see anymore, and I will see it again. I will find him, he can't run forever. I won't let anything separate us.

I step back from the window, pulling off the only thing that has served to cover my body, exposing the pale skin. I bite into the bottom corner and tear the seam, unwinding the thread, making a long continuous string. I secure it to the cracks between two Mirrors and tug, it pulls tight, and with that taken care of, I start walking.

My goal is to get back to the other side of the window, then pull back the string and starting after him, hopefully.

I walk with my hand dragging against the left side of the wall, it would be easiest to do a U-turn but I doubt it will be that effortless. This maze won't make it that easy, I may as well wander. It's not simple to find your way in this place. I have never found a 'central area' or rooms that were no bigger than me lying down. I wonder if he had found anything interesting, I'm sure I haven't even searched a fifth of this place. It is simply so vast, there's no way that it couldn't be anything but humongous.

My shirt is becoming smaller, I've used most of the cloth and I haven't found the beginning again, I haven't found the window, I haven't found him. I pull more of the string from its weaving and turn at the next left. I must be going in circles with all the lefts I've taken, but why haven't I found the Window again?

Another left, and I come to a dead end, I am boxed in a room of mirrors, reflecting back my every side, double and tripling myself; I turn back to the door, not wanting to back track, I sit facing the door. The string is limp in my hands and I tug at it, pulling the excise back to me. Then I tug more, pulling harder until the string either breaks or comes loose, it springs back to me and is again loose.

All at once I realize my stupidity, I might as well have pulled my life string from my own body, I carefully follow the string back, back to the Window, back to me only thing of him. I do my best not to disturb the string as not to pull it further away from the window but I realize that the string is moving, it's pulling in the opposite direction. I stop and pull the string; it becomes taunt and heaves me with it, towing me along. Instead of resisting I walk with it, running to find what is at the other side.

I turn a corner and I see him there in front of me, no panel or Window to interfere. I stop myself from coming to him but that does not stop him, he approaches me carefully but without hesitation. His hand comes up and touches my cheek. I sigh and leaned into his hand, my eyes closing. He is warm and soft, unconsciously I reach for him and he envelops me in his arms. I breathe him in, and find a peace I had never been able to before. He slowly drops to his knees bringing me with him, we find our way to one side of the hallway and I curl in between his legs, his arms wrapped around my shoulder, heads tucked into the crook of each other's neck. My hand finds his heart and it is steady, a strong beating rhythm that matches my own, it is not fast or excited, it is calm.

Like he has found his peace as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, early update!

okay so I actually have quiet a lot to say and it's rather important so PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING

I'm leaving tomorrow on a week long trip, and while I'm not going far from home, I will have limit access to a computer, so that means all of my writing for next week will be by hand. I have no problem with it but it sort of effects my writing. :P I'll be back home Sunday evening and will try to do all the writing I may or may not need Monday, but I also start a new school year Monday! So im just going to apologize now if next weeks chapter is late! And like I said I will be starting school again, this year im going into the 11th grade and I have a certain English class. In this class I have to read articles and then write essays on those articles, I do this ALL YEAR LONG, this doesn't leave a lot of time for personal writing but I have made it a habit to carry a notebook that is only for my fanfiction writing, so NOTHING SHOULD CHANGE WITH THE COMING SCHOOL YEAR BUT PLEASE DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF I SWITCH TO UPDATING WHEN I CAN.

Ummm...Yea I think that's everything.

For the chapter this week it was actually going to be quiet long, but I just decided to chop the chapter, so we'll have 9 chapters instead of 8 yay! I'm really enjoying writing this one, and I feel very proud of it even if it hasn't taken off as popular as I'd hoped but even still! Thank you everyone for reading and all questions and comments!

Now for those of you who know (and those of you who may not). The first fanfiction I wrote was called 'An Occurrence' and it didn't turn out the way I'd planned so I discontinued it, but I've gotten better at writing out how I want the story to go, and all those little details that add depth to stories, and with this new experience I am going to rewrite 'An Occurrence' so it will be the way I wanted it to be the first time around. So please look forward to that! I hope to post the first chapter by the end of the month. I'm also planning on making it an 'Update when can' because it is simply so complex and I want to get it right.

Okay, just remember that ill update this fic every Tuesday and that I also have another one-shot written called 'Forever & Always' you can follow me on tumblr at Ererifreak2275 and if you happen to make any art of any kind go ahead and tag it with #fic: the glass city. I would love to see anything you guys do! ^_^

ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Words

I blink awake slowly, rubbing the darkness from my eyes but it won't go away. The darkness sticks like glue, gumming up my senses; I can't even see my hand in front of me.

It doesn't take me long to realize that I am alone. The young man that cradled me as I slept was gone, then was in truly all a dream? If so then I really was going crazy. What need did I have that made me crave the company of another.

For an uncountable amount of time I have been alone, and now that my head starts making up images I find this solitary lonely? What changes, if any, have occurred to make me yearn like this?

None, nothings ever changes in this world, so why do I? Or is it that nothing has changed, maybe this yearning was here all along and is only now being voiced?

Questions, questions, why all this questions? I don't want to think.

A light comes on further down on my right side, carefully I walk until I come to a mirrored room.

In it is another man? Maybe it's a women, it's hard to tell. With long slick black hair pulled over one shoulder I can easily see a slender face atop the tall but muscular body of the person.

"Oh simply splendid! Hello, Levi! I'm so glad you found me."

What is that? A sound, from where? From him?

"Levi, wont you say hello?"

It was almost rhythmic, a stream of sounds chopped but flowing.

"Oh, of course, you don't know words do you? Well I'll give you a gift; the gift of words and the knowledge to use them."

My head hurts, it churns and swirls, making the world spin. My tongue tingles and becomes pliant, my jaw becomes flexible and moves.

There is a new…essence I haven't felt before.

"Now Levi, this will all be quiet the shock to you. Can you understand me?"

I do understand him, so I nod.

"Levi, is that any way to treat a gift you've been given? You have to use them."

Them? Who is 'them'? I know my confusion shows on my face, he is simply not making sense.

"Speak you fool! Is that so hard to understand?! Use your words when I'm talking to you!"

I recoil from his anger, I understand what he means but how…?

"W-What…do…I(?)…I…say?"

"Anything you want my boy!" His smile was back, straight and perfect, too perfect.

"Then who a-are yoooou?"

He makes a face, 'Well, that's of no concern to you."

He stands, walking towards me, his arm wraps around my shoulder and I tense. "Do you like what I've done with the place? It's beautiful, is it not? I love all the reflective surfaces and I don't mind getting to look at myself either." He laughs obnoxiously and I can feel anger boiling up in me.

_Do you like what I've done with the place?_

I wheel around throwing his hands off me. "You! You're the one who did this! Love looking at yourself, then why don't you stay down here!? Why are we here!? What right do you have to us!? How long did you expect to keep us here!? Are we just your PLAY THINGS!? I'm sure neither one of us wants to be here!?" I'm gasping never before have I felt an emotion, and it is jogging to fill anger as my first.

"Now, now Levi, no need to get so angry, all your questions will be answered soon."

I clutch at his robe, "Not soon, now! We don't want to be here!" I hissed.

"'We'? See Levi, your referring to yourself as two people. That's not very healthy."

"Yes 'We,' me and the boy with green eyes."

"What boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

So i know i missed a week, It was just really hard to write this chapter. The story sort of took off by itself and were probably going to have 5 to 7 more chapters than i predicted.

I really like what i did in this chapter even if it wasn't suppose to be this way. Though it might be a little confusing ill post a note at the bottom for anything that might be confusing,

Please feel free to comment. Or you can go to my tumblr Ererifreak2275 and follow me, I'd love to get any comments, theories, prompts, or art from you guys, If you make something please tag it with #fic: the glass city or #ererifreak2275. This will make sure that i get to see it!

Thank you guys for sticking with me, now i have a lot of plot to fix. :P

Hope you enjoy!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Text<p>

Chapter 6: The Maker

"What boy, you mean this one?" A scream distorts the silent air, and I know it is him. "You see Levi; everything you do here has a consequence, just because your cleaver thinking found him doesn't mean that you can keep him. I hold all the power, because I am the Maker."

I turned to ran back through the Doorway I came from, only to find the panels had turned to solid mirrors. I spun around the room taking the now empty cage I was trapped in.

"No. No, no, nono, no!" I slammed my hands against the surface, throwing myself as hard as I could. "Don't you dare hurt him! You'll regret it, Maker!" I pounded harder and fiercer, the energy coursing though me, and I felt the slightest give in the wall. I spun kicking the wall with as much force as I could muster, and again I felt the wall bend to absorb the force of the blow. One more time surely.

I backed up several paces and running at the wall, lunched myself feet first, tucking and rolling as the glass rained down around me. It rang like musical bells in a cacophony of resounding echoes; I turned to see the damage I had done.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. See Levi, all you doing is causing trouble for the boy." The Maker stood in the middle of the wreckage, light bounced off the piece of mirror. It sent patches in every which way, clouding the Maker in light and shadow.

"Tell me where he is."

The Maker's face fell into feigned confusion. "'He?' There are many 'he's,' and many 'she's' for that matter.

"The boy with green eyes." I snarled.

"There are many boys with green eyes. You see Levi, you two aren't the only ones here but the fact that you two even met was by chance and, if I may say so, extreme luck. It should have never happened, but it did. So I have a proposition for you, you must find the boy's name."

"His name?"

"Yes, just like you Levi, he has a name; but it's quite different from yours."

"But if it's different how do I find it?"

"I have placed four beats in this section of the City, no one but you and the monsters are here. You will have four days to find and kill each beast, and take from them a treasure, in it lies a clue to a letter of the boys name. You must find and decifer all four clues by midnight the fourth day. If you do, the boy is yours, if you don't." He chuckled, "Well I have some special surprises in store for him."

I charged forward, "If you hurt him -"

"Oh please Levi, I give you my word that he won't be harmed. Now, do we have a deal?"

I stared at his outstretched hand. Do I trust him? How can I? He's been playing us like fools but if he wants to play games I think games with two would be much better than one.

I gripped his hand and the Maker gave it two firm shakes before stepping back.

He turned to leave, "Oh and Levi? If you die, I'll make sure to take good care of the boy." Then he disappeared, his triumphant laugh echoing through me, all it did was add rage to the fire.

Notes:

The Maker is no one from SNK he's just a person.

This is taking on a Rumpelstiltskin feeling.

You wanna see the awesome spinning back kick that Levi did to that wall? here's the link, oh i forgot Links dont work on here. :P

The maker had the ability to appear and disappear at will.

Yes there are more people in The Glass City, we'll get there, eventually.

I have to come up with four riddles that evolve Eren and his name, (what have i done to myself.)

With Levi giving the knowledge of words he has become actually vary cunning and calculative, he thinks two can play the Maker's game.


	7. Chapter 7

And i'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry guys. ugh I'm just not gonna make excuses, I just kept putting it off ugh, ugh, ugh, I promise not to make you wait two week again. (unless forewarned)

Okay so this thing just became like MAJORLY LONG. be ready for the long haul guys!

I know i said i would be posting the first new chapter of An Occurrence but plans have changed because of this fic. I have been working on it and i'll get it up as soon as i can.

That being said, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Elegance<p>

Four days. One day each to fight a monster, find its treasure, solve the riddle and figure out his name. It nearly seems impossible; I don't even have a weapon. I know it won't be easy; the maker would never let it be. So where do I start?

The only thing I can do now is try, and if I fail, at least I go down fighting.

I've been jogging steadily for a while now, I don't want to be winded when I come to a beast but I have to find them as quickly as possible. The noises they make echo through the City, roars and crashes, hissing and clicking. My silent Hell is now a battleground of noise and by the end of the day a tome for one of us.

I catch the reflection of a long gold form scurrying down the hallway. I shove myself against the nearest wall, trying to slow my frantic heart beat. The edges of my vision blur and my breath is coming ragged and uneven. I have to fight monsters. How? Do I just go up and say, "Hey man, how you doing? I'ma kill you now." It doesn't work that way, I actually have to kill something, and my only endeavor is the fact that it stands between me and a boy. I can't believe I'm having doubts about this.

An enormous force breaks through the glass behind me and throws me with enough power to break the panel in front of me. I slammed against the far wall; the shards of glass raining down. I feel pain as the pieces slice into my skin. I groan and move to stand, steadying myself against the wall. Looking up, I see the first beast, a magnificent creature. Its armored shell is a gleaming gold and when one of its eight legs move a ripple dances a crossed its body in a cascade of colors. It lowers its head and stares at me with beady eyes. The gold beast opened its mouth and a round a jewel, nearly the size of my hand, drops to the ground. The giant spider lays down wrapping it four front legs around the jewel, making a barrier.

All the while it stared at me. The creature I have to kill, a beautiful being such as this, but his face comes to mind, that beautiful face that I got to hold for a night. My hands ache and my whole body feels its loose, and I crave to have him back. It hardens my resolve.

"Are you the one of which they call Levi?"

Startled by his voice I said 'yes' but it came out strong and unwavering. I would not cower in front of this beast. I stood straight and looked directly at him.

"Oh-ho-ho, looky here. Brave one are we?" One of the Spider's legs reaches up and caresses my face, it slowly raises and its face is a mere fingernail length away from mine and it whispers. "Too bad I can hear your heartbeat."

It lunges forward and I drop to the ground, kicking a leg up into its soft underside. It climbs over me and up the wall, the jewel follows it like another living thing making its way back to the pinchers of the spider and practically 'sighing' into them.

The spider turns and begins jumping from wall to wall and down to the ground again stringing a web cage around me. I touch one of the strings and the spider turns, hissing savagely. I back-up and feel the crunch of glass beneath my slippered foot.

I'm standing in the pile of glass that used to be a Mirror and a Window. Slowly I crouch down and pick up a piece of the shards, clutching it tightly in my hands; I feel the slice and the burn of pain, I feel the blood drip from my hand and again the spider turns. It leaves its weaving and slowly moves toward, its feelers twitch and reach for my cut hand, and I stretch it out in front of me.

Keeping my breathing slow and training my eyes on the spider, the moment it lungs at my hand I am ready. I jump towards a thick web a crossed the ceiling and grab it but only for a moment, I cut my hand free and land squarely on the back of the spider. I plunge the shard into the forehead of the spider, I feel the skull give beneath my hand and break through into the brain cavity.

The spider slides down and I jump from its back, staring at the blood and grey matter that clings to my hand. I rip the jewel from the grasp of the spider and one of the pinches comes with it, embedded into the side of the jewel. Pulling the pincher out, I reveal a small hole, I turn the jewel and poor out the sand and glittering dust from it. I let it run through my fingers and onto the floor, and finally a small sheet of paper drops from the hole.

A peasant is known to stumble and fall  
>But with every mistake a Queen grows tall<p>

Even among her haughtiest company  
>A Queen shows grace &amp; poise abundantly<p>

What is she?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Im not dead!

haha okay jokes over, I'm really sorry guys, Its been really hard for me to write lately. I've been really angry for the past few weeks and that really hinders my writing. IM SORRY, except this horrible chapter that's the same size as the rest of 'um. :)

But has anyone gotten it yet? I've said the answer 2 times and you've had 5 weeks. :p

O well, so i'm not really sure about my writing at the moment. But i'm gonna make you guys a promise, I will post every week but I won't set an exact date, okay? okay.

That being said, Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Elegant (part 2)

I cradle the tiny note, its words ringing in my ears. A Queen, learning from her mistakes but always having grace and poise. 'What is she?' It says she's a queen, what else could she be? If she's a queen then she's a women, but I'm looking for the name of a boy. Does he have the name of a Queen? So, Vitoria, Elizabeth, or Evangeline. That's ridiculous, those aren't his name, they can't be.

The scrawling script stares up at me. I have to figure this out before it's too late, but I can't spend all my time on it, even if I want to, I have to find the other beasts and get the riddles from them.

At the thought of fighting another beast, I feel my heart speed up and sweat bead on my forehead. I feel the shard of glass reverberating in my hand as it plunges into the brains of a magnificent creature, one that I killed, and I have to kill three more. The blood has died to me hands and I have no way to be cleansed of it. I scratch at my skin, but the blood clings to my nails and clots the undersides. It stains my nails azure and sends the image of blank, beady eyes staring at me. Dead eyes spiraling through my mind.

For as long as I have been here I have contemplated death, it's a subject one easily come back to when they don't know how old they are of if they have some sort of disease that'll kill them when they reach sixty. I have faced every moment knowing it may be the moment I die but death won't be welcomed at the point. With all that is happening, to die now in the mitts of this place leaving that boy behind, heaven better be pretty damn good. I better get a gold satin halo too.

I turn back around the corner, I had sort of been hiding, I just tried to get away from the dead body of the beast as quickly as possible. It slumps on the ground, bluish blood dripping from its mouth. I crouch next to the beast touching the red blood that drips from one hooked foot, I stand again examining myself in the mirror, and sure enough starting at the top of my spine is a long cut. It curls down to my right side stopping just above my hip.

I turn looking at the limb covered in my blood. I take a firm hold of it, and pull, ripping it from the socket. It stays hard and rigid in my hand. I swing around my new sword. It easily cuts through the air with no resistance. I bring the sword around my head in a deadly arch, feeling the power ripple through my muscles.

I stop, my breathing slightly hindered and turn back to the beast. The other seven appendages are exactly like the one I grasp in my hand. I sigh and grab hold of another leg and sever it from the body. Holding one in each hand, I felt powerful, two twin blades, gleaming gold and deadly sharp.

A roar breaks the silent atmosphere. I don't even jump. I take a deep breath, raise my head, and smile at the thought of my next prey.


	9. Chapter 9

Omgoodness! I'm so sorry about the chapter! I didn't realized that happened, hopefully this one will work.

That being said, Hi guys, I'm back! I'm not actually sure how many people are still on FFN but this was a just an case kinda thing. If you'd like to be where I'll be sure to update, you can pop over to Archive of Our . You can wait for an invitation or you can message me on tumblr asking for an invite, you can find me at Ererifreak2275.

I know this chapter is super short but i thinks thats okay because if i hadn't been so organized before I'm sure there never would have been another chapter. So thank you, younger self. :)

Enjoy your reading. c:

XXX

Chapter 9: Hunter

It's easier now, so much easier. Before I knew it, two more beast were dead. The first five times my size, lion-like with scaled wings and sharp, razor blade fur. I found it's clue embedded in his head, cradled by a gold crown. I took it for myself.

The second beast was indescribable, a dog-lion cross with all the frigidness of winter. The jewel was on top of a small object, it was made of glass and filled with glittering, gold dust.

I now have that odd object and 3 poems.

A peasant is known to stumble and fall, but after every mistake a Queen grows tall.

Even among her haughtiest company, a Queen shows grace and poise, abundantly.

What is she?

Oh prosperous, oh charitable, oh lovely Queen, you have conquered our souls & made us forgiving. Your constant presence is our new beginning.

What are you?

Bippity-boppity-boo, I give my love to you, just watch your step or it might break.

Uniqueness has a certain weight.

What am I?

They keep changing, the poems are nothing alike. I don't know what it means. Is this task impossible? How can I solve these when I have nothing to go off of?

I sit on the ground, laying the papers and glass object before me. I take the glass in hand, and twist it side to side; watching the dust flow from one side, through the small tube and land in a pile at the bottom. The sand could only fall through so fast, I watched it for a long time, but quite a large amount of sand was left in the top portion of the glass. Watching the glitter, sparkle, and shine; it lulled the chaos inside me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but i had the strangest of experience.

It was like seeing without looking through my eyes. The images were fuzzy and sometimes indistinguishable. Like smoke flooded the room, giving everything a hazy quality.

The strangest part about it was the sensation of losing time and that strange glass in front of me slowly running out of sand. Right before i woke up I heard the maker saying, "You have two days left, Levi. 2 days."

Startling awake, I looked at the object in front of me. The DayGlass had run out. Solemnly, I turned it over and let the sand being to run, counting down my last two days.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, here is another chapter! oh, we're so close to the end. I'm thinking there's only going to be about 5 more chapters!

Just a warning, this chapter is quiet graphic, so if that bothers you read the first six paragraphs and then skip to the last 3 paragraphs of the chapter.

Happy Reading :)

**XXX**

Chapter 10: Eren

Holding my gold blades in hand, I set out in search of the final beast. The DayGlass hanging from a heavy chain around my neck, the sand slowly slipping to a neat pile on the bottom. Seeing myself in the Mirrors, I feel feral, like I am a beast myself.

I stalk through the long hallways with deliberate stealth, trying to go in as straight a line as possible. The other three beast were considerably easy to find, they were loud and impatient. Making noise and tearing down walls without a shred of concern of how easy it was to find them on their rampages. If the dreadful feeling in my gut told me anything; it was that this fight, this monster, would not be so easily found or overcome.

Turning into a new hallway, a cold draft blows over me, fierce and smelling of death. My eyes tighten at this new development and my jaw clenches. I push through the hard wind and follow it to its origin. It leads me to a large circular space, with nothing in it. I steadily walk forward, throwing glances over my shoulder, not wanting to be caught unaware. When I reach the center of the room, I wait, prowling and feeling like a hunted animal. I am not prey.

I bare my teeth at the empty air, and feel the sudden appearance of a looming figure to my right and whirl around to face it.

The beast floats a good three feet off the ground, two large dual-colored wings beating at its back. It's body it flesh toned, with a normal human head and slim torso. The beast hips narrow into a cutthroat blade, which he raises towards his head and single glass eye. The beast then flips head over heels in rapid succession, his momentum increasing the deadliness of his blade-like tail.

I raise my swords, crossing them as a guard against the beast's onslaught, each hit rebounds through my body and nearly crushes me with it's sheer force. On the third hit, it stops and bares its full weight onto my blades, I grit my teeth and force myself to push back; throwing the beast off and immediately taking the offensive.

I rush towards the great beast, bringing both blades acrossed his unguarded abdomen. I feel the flesh break and blue blood spill from the wound, but it does not phase the beast. At my attack, it lashes back and whips me a crossed the face with a large hand. I roll and skid backwards,one of my swords ripped from my hands, feeling the burns from the smooth ground cut into my face and shoulders.

I open my eyes to find the beast gliding towards me, its figure looms over me, filling my vision. The beast's face is but a few feet above me and I can make out the unmistakable gold dust and simmering powered in its eye. Its eye holds the final riddle.

A cold, rancid draft washes over me as the thing lets out a guttural roar, and its serrated tail rises above my head.

My disgust at seeing my own death upon me, curls my lips as I snarl at the beast. I grip my single sword and fit it between my neck and the beast tail in the last moment, my hand gripping the narrow end of the blade, stings as a new wound opens next to the previous one and blood spills from my fingers, onto my bare chest.

I push against the beast, and feel a calm rage seep through my veins. Gritting my teeth at what might be my death, but still seeing only one option out of my predicament. I let my blade slip from the beast's razor and as the tail lowers on my neck, my blade raises higher.

In a swift jerk of my sword, I cut the beast's tail from his body. The heavy member falls, and impales the ground mere inches from my neck. Bluish blood rains from the remains of the beast's lower extremity, covering me in a warm stickiness.

The beast crashes to the ground, presumably dead; but just to make sure, I gave it the same death blow it would've given me. I pick up its severed head it my hands and dig my fingers into the flesh surrounding the jewel, feeling it rip apart and cover yet more of my body with blood. I grasp the jewel firmly in my head and pull, swallowing my bile as I felt the tug and snap of whatever held the jewel to the beast's head.

I throw the jewel to the ground and am satisfied by the explosion of glass and gold dust. I bend down to reach the small piece of paper, unfurling it in my hands, and reading the swirling text.

**Head high, Eyes straight, This is now my fate.**

**Pretty crowns and gorgeous dresses, A new Queen just full of messes.**

**What have I become?**

I sit down, not mind the blood pooling around me, and contemplate this finale riddle. Looking at the DayGlass, which surprisingly wasn't a hindrance during the fight, I know I only have a few hours left before my final day.

I feel my gut gnawing at me, telling me the answer and it's so sure that it won't even think of other possibilities. This final riddle says it's a new queen, so this person only just became part of the royal family, which makes them a Nobel, and if that's true, that means the first riddle is referring to her countenance over adversity. She has grace and poise and does not stumble, which means she can be nothing but Elegant. By following this pattern, the second riddle means that she is someone people can count on, and put their trust in, which means she's Reliable. As for the third riddle, it's rather odd. This characteristic is fragile and heavy, meaning it can be a burden. Being oneself can be a burden, and if she's a queen that can mean that she's not always allowed to be herself; but being a queen can be extraordinary. Does that mean the third word is Eccentric? I hope so, but it feels right, almost too right. If I go by the order I received the poems, that means….

His name is Eren.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! so I've been working hard on chapters this week and look! this one is twice as long as the others! :)

I finally figured out a posting schedule so TGC will be updating Saturday morning the BPLF will be on Thursday mornings, this is due to me and my Beta having a 6 hour time difference.

**XXX**

Eren, _Eren_, so simple, so pure. I say the name again and again, his name. It rolls off my tongue, as easily as breathing.

My head lolls back as I settle against the glass, breathing deeply. All that was left to do is wait.

I stare at my final kill, its grey-green body and blue and white wings, shimmering in the faint light. I turn my eyes up to the black sky, feeling a deep exhaustion settle in my bones. My heart beat is slow, but my chest feels tighter with each breath. I grit my teeth and clamp my eyes shut, willing the world to stop for a moment, and in the moment, I feel the heat of Eren's arms around me. I remember that fateful instant when we met, how it seemed as if I'd known him for more than this one life. I feel the peace I felt as I laid in his arms and my chest pulls tighter, the ache making me aware of my longing. It won't be much longer now, I am done with this game.

I take a deep breath and make myself relax, letting my anger burn low and steady, making myself wait for the real target. The one who has been my real enemy this whole time.

XXX

I watch the last few grains of sand fall to the bottom of the DayGlass and by the time I rise to my feet, the Maker is before me. He wears plush clothing in a deep red, his black hair cascading around his feminine face. The Maker smiles at me, and steps back to reveal Eren. I reach forward, wanting to go to him, but I make myself stop. I turn to face the Maker, glaring at him, but he simply smiles at me; in that infuriating way. I barely keep from growling, I'm tired of waiting. "So? Are you going ask if I know his name?"

"But that's completely unnecessary, you did an excellent job. You may claim your prize." The Maker gives a flourish of his hand, and bows slightly. I stare at him suspiciously, not thinking of him as a man of his word.

After a moment, I look to Eren, his face is alight with a content happiness and I can't stop myself as his name slips from my lips. He is pulled to me at the release of his name, and his arm wrapped around me, engulfing me in his familiar tenderness. My breath catches in my throat as he whispers into my hair, "Thank you, Levi. I knew you could do it." I clutch harder at his back, and pull him closer, wishing to fuse our bodies together so we might never be separated again.

"My, what a lovely reunion." The Maker croons, if only it was sincere. I take a step in front of Eren, putting myself between him and the Maker "Now, I trust you two will be very happy now. At least you won't be lonely, after all, you have the rest of your lives to live in here. What more could you ask for? Ta ta." With a fluttering of his fingers and a wink at our outraged faces, the Maker disappears.

I feel my rage bubble up and take control, my hands ball into fist and I'm about to break a few dozen mirrors, when Eren's warm fingers wrap around my wrist and pulls me to face him. His fingers gently stroke my hand and coax it to relax. I let out a breath and look into Eren's eyes.

"I know," he says. "I know, we shouldn't have to stay here, but there isn't much we can do." His hand reaches out to touch my cheek and I place my hand over his, "Let's start by getting you cleaned up, okay?"

I look down at the blue and red crusted blood that covers my bare skin and soaks the hems of the silk bound at my knees. I sneer and breathe, "Good idea."

Eren takes my hand and leads me into the maze. Taking turns that seem random to me, but he look confident as he rounds another corner and steps through a large Doorway.

This room is much like the one we left, large and round, but at it's center is a crystalline pool of water, as beautiful as Eren's eyes. I take careful steps to the edge, crouching to run my hand through its glassy surface. The water is warm.

"Get cleaned up, Levi. I'll be right back." I look over my shoulder to see Eren walking back out the door. I yell to him, asking "why?" When I make it to the hallway, I can't see him anymore, and the tightness finds its way to my heart and clutches desperately. I feel the ground rise up to meet me, and I place my forehead against its freezing surface, my breath coming in ragged gasps. I can't make my lungs work, the cold from the stone pulls all the heat from my body, and I feel a chill race down my spine. I don't know how long I lay there, my thoughts a jumbled mess. I manage to drag a breath into my lungs and bring the warmth of Eren's arms out of my disorganized thoughts. I let that single feeling wrap around my tight chest, loosening the hard grip on my heart. Slowly, I can feel my breathing come back to me. While my hands shake, I strip off my slippers and silk pants, getting into the warm pool. I cross to the far side, letting the water rise to my ears.

It isn't long after this, that I hear the soft patter of feet. Eren moves to sit by the ledge across from me, his feet playing with the water. I stare at him remembering the feeling that pulled at the hand that gripped my heart, and I smile at him.

I walk to Eren, and his arms spread wide to welcome me in his embrace. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head against his stomach. I feel his fingers running through my hair, caressing the back of my neck and running over the curve of my shoulders.

"Levi." Eren's voice is laced with concern even if he sounds calm.

I reply a muffled 'yes' from my position against him.

"I got some new clothes for you."

I pull back, and look up at him, a question in my gaze "How?" He simply shrugs and asks me another question.

"Would you like to get out now?" He smiles at me and I sigh and run my hands down my arms and the majority of my body, hopefully getting any remnants of blood still attached to my skin. Eren stands and picks up the clothes meant for me. I lift myself out of the pool and stand, the cool air drying my skin. Eren hands me the garments and I pull them on, noting that they are exactly like the ones I had been wearing before. The clothes stick to my damp skin, but I ignore it, slicking back my hair with one hand. I curl the fingers of my other hand through Eren's and take a step towards him. "What do we do now?"

Eren shakes his head, "I don't know. I want to know what happened to you, Levi."

My mouth curls at the thought of the last four days. "It wasn't pretty, and I would like to forget it ever happened." I stare hard into Eren's eyes, they have returned to that dark bronze-like green that overtook his irises after our first meeting at the window. "Are you sure you want to know?"

His voice does not waver and he does not hesitate, "Yes."

I squeeze his hand tighter and lead him to a glass Window; we sit together, our shoulders, and hips, and legs touching wherever they can.

I close my eyes, and start to recite the events of the last four days, the monsters, my own weakness, my fear. I poured my heart out to him. Eren didn't ask questions, he used his free hand to stroke my forearm; tracing invisible patterns, content to listen, silently urging me on when my breath hitches at certain memories.

When I finished, Eren placed his head against my shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. I take his chin into my hand, lifting it to see his brilliant eyes.

"I would do it again, if it meant having you."

I feel his breath against my cheek, and as I move closer, his eyelids close. Eren moves the last inch; and when our lips meet, a spark runs through me. It buries itself in the core of my being and starts a fire there. I push against Eren and he gasps; his mouth covers my top lip, gently pulling as Eren leans back, breaking the kiss. I want to follow him, to take his lips and kindle this fire that smolders in me. Eren places his head in the crook of my neck and I bring my hand up to play with his hair, running the soft locks through my fingers.

A whisper come from Eren, "What do we do now?"

The same question I had asked him earlier. I sigh, the answer is plain in my head, "We find a way to get out of here."


End file.
